


Midnight in the Woods

by Zane_Takeshi



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Anal Sex, Biting, Erotic Biting, Explicit Language, F/F, M/M, Magical Pregnancy, Marking, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Scratching, Sexual Content, Vampire Turning, Vampires, Violence, Were-Creatures, Yaoi, Yuri
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-21
Updated: 2017-03-08
Packaged: 2018-05-27 23:48:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6305092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zane_Takeshi/pseuds/Zane_Takeshi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The train to Magnolia is having issues, so Natsu, Gray, Lucy and Erza have to walk the last few miles back to town after their job is completed. The sun goes down and they set up camp.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Camping in the Woods

**Author's Note:**

> Gratsu/NatRay (Yes both)  
> ErLu 
> 
> I don't own Fairy Tail, I'm making nothing off this work of fan fiction.
> 
> This is something written from an rp I was in with my lover of 7 years before his passing last July, he'd wanted me to put it into story form for the longest time, so here it is.
> 
> Warnings: Yaoi, yuri(mild to moderate), Shonen-ai, explicit language, adult themes and situations. Possible mpreg, au, supernatural elements. Don't like? Don't read, you have been warned.

Team Natsu was on it's way back to Magnolia, but due to a train issue they were having to walk the last few miles to the city. The sun had almost completely been engulfed by the horizon as the group made their way towards their homes.

Lucy panted, out of the five of them, she was the least familiar with huffing it. Her feet ached and there were twigs and leaves tangled in her golden hair. Natsu and Gray were walking ahead of them, Natsus hands ignited to illuminate the path as they moved once the sun was completely gone from the sky.

"Can we please stop for a break?" Lucy whined a bit, she was really sore! Erza looked at Lucy with tenderness in her eyes. "She's right boys, we should probably find a place and just camp for the night, it's getting dark really fast and we all know the temperature will not be kind." Erza spoke. Natsu grunted, and Gray shrugged. "Sure, whatever." The Dragon Slayer mumbled.

The group kept moving forward, they eventually came across a clearing. It had a river, and waterfall nearby as well as some trees to shade them for when the sun came up in the morning.

"This is as good a place as any." Natsu said. "From here it gets hilly, so we'd best just call it here." he finished. Erza nodded. If anyone knew the hills, it'd be Natsu. "Alright, set up the tents, and I'll prepare something for our stomachs." she said. Natsu placed his bag on the ground, then pulled his tent off, he snapped it and it opened, then he used some stakes to hold it down. Just as a precaution, sometimes the wind blew hard.

Lucy managed to pitch the tent for her and Erza. "I'll put the pillows and stuff in the tent." she said, before placing her hand on Erzas arm. Erza smiled and nodded as she got to work making some sort of food for them to eat. She used artificial means to light the fire, that way Natsu could eat it before they headed to bed.

"I'm going to see if there's anything nearby that we can use." Natsu said. "Alright, be careful Natsu." Erza said. Gray simply stared at Natsus back as the other boy moved into the woods. "You know Gray, things would be easier on you both if you simply admitted it already." Erza said. Gray frowned. "Admitted what?" he asked.

"That you're head over heels for Natsu of course." Lucy said, having joined Erza at the fire. Gray stared at the two for a few minutes. "I don't know what you're talking about." he said, before crossing his arms over his bare chest. When had that happened?

Erza shook her head as she cut up some vegetables and meat which she slid into a pot she pulled out of her stuff. "Denial doesn't suit you." Lucy said. Gray grunted and pushed himself off the tree he was leaning against. "What do you know?" he growled before stomping off, which probably wasn't a smart idea as he had no idea where he as going, nor did he have a way to see.

Erza shook her head. "Good thing Natsu has such a strong sense of smell, otherwise Gray would probably be lost until the morning." She said. Lucy nodded. "It's really too bad he's so stubborn, he and Natsu would be so hot together." Lucy said. Erza chuckled. "I agree, we'd have two hot gay friends." she said. "I don't regret telling you Erza." Lucy said, a soft blush on her cheeks as she looked at the older woman. "Me either." Erza said, before she leaned over and kissed Lucys cheek. The whole guild already knew about them.

* * *

Gray shoved his hands into his pockets and grumbled as he walked through the woods. The moon was shrouded in clouds, so he was having a hard time seeing for awhile. He kept walking. "Stupid girls...what gives them the idea to talk like that?" he hissed under his breath.

As he spoke a beam of moonlight filtered through the clouds landed on something, or rather someone. Natsu was in some water, under a waterfall. The moonlight glistened off the fire mages wet skin, and Gray couldn't help but stare.

There a few feet ahead of him was Natsu Dragneel, the other male wasn't shy when it came to his body by any means. His muscles were always on display from an open vest the other wore as his shirt, but this was different. Natsu was completely bare. His sun kissed skin on display for all nearby to see. Gray stopped dead in his tracks, his blue eyes wide as he drank in every detail of Natsus body.

He saw every contour and every curve, the muscles flexed and moved as Natsu moved around as if dancing. The water particles in the air being hit by the moonlight as it shown on the man made it seem as if he had a halo on his pink hair. Gray was close enough to see the rivulets of water as they cascaded down the toned chest of the other male. He unconsciously licked his lips as he felt a stirring in his trousers as they grew tight.

* * *

Natsu felt the eyes on him, he was no stranger to the feeling. As he looked around his eyes fell upon the half naked form of his best friend slash rival, Gray Fullbuster. A smirk worked it's way onto his face as he caught Grays gaze with his own, it caused the ice make mage to blush slightly due to being caught. Rather then get out of the water, Natsu beckoned Gray to move closer, and move closer Gray did.

"See something you like ice block?" Natsu said with a smirk as the other was within hearing distance. Gray remained silent, his eyes on the body of the other in the water. Natsu moved towards Gray. "You know...you could always join me." he whispered, causing his heated breath to wash over the chilled flesh of the ice user. Gray shuddered and bit his lower lip to fight off a moan that threatened to spill.

Natsu smirked at the other male, he crossed his arms over his bare chest, not bothering to pull on anything. "What are you playing at idiot?" Gray asked after finally snapping out of his staring. "Who says I'm playing G~ray?" Natsu said, all but purring the other males name out, a warm hand pressed itself against Grays side. Gray made no move to remove said hand from his person, rather he stepped forward, towards the other.

Natsu eventually pulled his hand off the other. He grinned as he walked back into the water and once more let the falls behind him shower him in water. Gray unconsciously stripped, tossing his pants to the side, and his boxers into the air. They got stuck to a branch, but were within arms reach, though he wasn't paying any attention to that. He merely wanted to get into the water, or so he convinced himself.

Natsus grin got wider as he saw the ice mage step into the water. Where Natsu stood was shallow, the water barely covering his ankles. "Glad you could join me princess." Natsu said, his eyes raking over the form of the ice user. He licked his lips. "Mm, I gotta say I love the view from here." he said. Gray grew flustered and tried to hide by finding a deeper area of water, which was a few feet from where the dragon slayer stood.

Gray ducked under the water a bit, his head staying above. Natsu chuckled. "What's the matter? You've never been shy before, why are you now?" he asked before walking towards Gray in the water. Gray swam away from Natsu as the other entered the deeper water. "What's the matter Gray, scared?" Natsu grinned, his tone teasing.

Gray snorted. "Scared, of you? I don't think so." he said, yet he kept swimming away from the other male. Natsu chuckled as he got closer to Gray.

Gray swam backwards a bit more, before his back hit something solid, which led to him cursing under his breath. Natsu was suddenly upon him, his warm skin touching Grays own chilled flesh. "Nng.." Gray moaned out, his face lighting up a bit at the sound. Natsu leaned forward and flicked out his tongue, which he ran along the flesh of Grays neck, eliciting another sexy sound from the other male.

* * *

"Do you think Natsu and Gray are alright Erza?" Lucy asked. "They probably sat down to talk, you know how those two get when they're getting along." Erza said while stirring the food she was making. "True, alright." Lucy said, before she settled onto a log near the fire as she watched Erza cook. Lucy couldn't help but cast a look in the direction the two boys had vanished in.

* * *

**Lemon Below. Do not read if you do not like. You have been warned.**

* * *

"N-Natsuuu!" Gray moaned out as the Dragon slayer attached his lips to Grays neck and began to suck, intent on leaving a mark. Grays hands were on Natsus shoulders, he was trying to push the other away to no avail. Natsu wasn't going to budge.

Natsu chuckled and pulled back, before nipping at the skin he'd been sucking on. He leaned up, his lips all but touching Grays ear as he spoke. "I love the sexy sounds you're making Gray...I want to hear more of them." he then nipped at the ear lobe, eliciting a soft hiss from the ice mage. "N-Naatsuuu." Gray moaned out as the fire mage touched him gently. Natsu chuckled again, before sliding a hand down to Grays manhood. He then took the flesh into his hand and stroked it gently.

"Nnn! Haaa f-fuck!" Gray moaned, his back arching at the touch. The heat from Natsus skin causing a pleasant tingle on his cock. The hands that had up to that point been pushing the other male away instead brought him closer. Gray leaned up, his chilled breath washing over Natsus face. "You like that huh princess?" Natsu grinned smugly. "S-Shut...up and give me more.." Gray moaned out, he'd begun bucking his hips into the warmth Natsus hand provided him.

Natsu chuckled. "You want more huh?" he asked, the smirk on his lips not leaving as he brought his free hand to Grays chin and made the other look him in the eyes. "You sure you want that princess?" he asked. "Yessss!" Gray hissed, his hips bucking even more. Natsu grinned again, before he leaned down and pressed his warm lips to Grays cold ones.

"Mmmmfffh!" Gray gasped out, when his lips parted Natsus tongue dove right in and began mapping the crevice out. Grays eyes eventually closed and he began to suck upon the appendage in his mouth while also rubbing his own against it. As their tongues danced, Natsu pressed his body flush against Grays, his erection poking Gray in the thigh.

As the two parted when air was needed, they were both short of breath and a small line of saliva was between them. "I like that look on your face Gray." Natsu said. His hands grabbed at Grays backside gently. "I need to prep you." Natsu whispered before kissing Gray again, the flavor of the other was intoxicating.

Natsu lifted Gray out of the water and laid him on a big flat rock that was in the middle of the river. The moon went behind the clouds in the sky again, but Natsu was determined. He'd gotten this far, there was no way he was going to stop until he claimed the ice mage. Using the water as lubrication he slowly slid a finger into Gray. Gray hissed at the initial intrusion, but slowly grew accustomed to the feeling.

Natsu added a second finger and began to part them slowly while pumping them in and out of the ice mage. He showered the others stomach and thighs with kisses as he stretched him. "I'm adding a third now, make sure you relax or this is going to hurt." Natsu said, Gray nodded slowly, Natsus enhanced eyesight allowed him to see that before he pushed the third digit into the other.

"Nn f-fuuuuck!" Gray cried at the feeling as Natsus fingers found something that had him seeing spots. "D-Do that again!" he moaned out, causing Natsu to chuckle. "Okay, I think you're ready now." Natsu said, he slowly brought Gray back into the water and onto his straining erection. Gray bit his bottom lip rather hard to stop himself from crying out at the sudden pain he felt as the head of Natsus cock slid into him.

Gray squeezed his eyes shut, and Natsu leaned up and kissed Gray. "You need to relax, or this is just going to hurt like hell." he said. Gray took a deep breath while keeping his eyes closed. Eventually his body relaxed and he slid down more on the massive cock that belonged to Natsu. "Fuck! Shit!" Natsu groaned, Gray felt wonderful wrapped around his cock.

He was cool, yet hot. Tight enough to fit like a glove, but relaxed enough to not cause pain to either of the boys. Gray took a few more breaths as he got used to the feeling of being stretched down there. "Haa...g-go...m-move." he moaned out, shaking his hips to make a point. "Nngg fuck Gray!" Natsu moaned as he pulled out, only to snap his hips back into the other male.

Gray wrapped his arms around Natsu as well as his legs, he held onto the other as Natsu drove into him. Water splashed around the two of them as they moved together. Natsu thrust quickly into the willing body of Gray in the water. The cold water and the warmth of the two of them causing a bit of steam to rise from their bodies. Natsu leaned forward as he drove his hips into Gray and claimed his lips in a hungry kiss.

Gray had one hand digging it's nails into Natsus shoulder, the other entangled in the rose colored hair of the other male as they kissed. Gray clenched his body without realizing it, which pulled a loud moan from Natsu as they kept going. As they parted for much needed air the two of them looked into one anothers eyes. Natsus green eyes were clouded with lust and some other emotions Gray didn't recognize, and Grays blue eyes had darkened to a nearly pitch black.

"I-I'm close Natsu!" Gray panted and moaned out. "Me too G-Gray!" Natsu gasped. His hands were holding the ice mage by his hips as he slammed into him. Grays body quivered around his shaft as he abused his prostate. Gray gasped and cried out loudly as his spot was hit repeatedly. "S-Shit!" He moaned, his nails digging more into Natsus skin as the two sped up.

"Cum for me Gray! Show me how much you like this!" Natsu growled into Grays ear as he slammed into the ice mage. "Sh-Shit, shit fuck!" Gray called out as his body grew tighter around Natsus shaft as it was thrust in and out in quick succession. "N-NATSU!" Gray yelled loudly as he saw white, his cum spurted out of his cock and began washing downstream.

Natsu growled as Grays body tightened around him. He leaned down and claimed Grays lips in a fierce kiss as he slammed his hips up and emptied himself into the other male with a growl.

* * *

**End of Lemon**

* * *

Natsu held Gray close as the two came down from their high together. He let out a soft chuckle as he leaned forward and kissed the ice mages neck. "So...that just happened." he said. Gray sighed softly as he went lax in Natsus arms, the other holding him in a lovers embrace. "Yeah...I better be able to walk you bastard." Gray grumbled, which caused Natsu to laugh again.

"We should probably get back to the girls, they're likely wondering what happened to us." Natsu said as he got out of the water after letting Gray go. "I'm on top next time." Gray said. Natsu laughed. "So you admit there's going to be a next time." he said with a grin. Gray walked out of the water and looked for his clothing which he'd discarded, he spotted his boxers dangling from a tree branch and he shook his head. "Hey flame breath, help me find my pants would you?" he asked as he grabbed a hold of his boxers and tugged, causing the fabric to tear. "Shit." he said.

Natsu turned just in time to see Gray holding the remains of his boxers, Natsu himself was still in the buff as he looked for the clothing the ice mage was known for scattering. He spotted his pants next to a rock on the ground a few feet from him. "Here are your pants ice block." he said, holding them out for Gray to take. "I need some underwear." Gray said. "I'll let you use mine." Natsu said.

After giving Gray his pants Natsu went over to where he'd placed his clothing and gathered it all. He pulled the boxers out, and held them out for Gray to take. Gray took them with a light blush to his cheeks. "Thanks." he mumbled. "Don't mention it." Natsu said as he pulled his pants on, then he pulled the rest of his outfit on before drying off using his magic.

Gray tugged on the boxers, then his pants. "I'll tell the girls I found a place to bathe, then we can eat. Erza was cooking when I left, so the food might be done by now." Natsu said. He looked at Gray and snickered. "Oops." he said. Gray blinked. "Oops? Oops what?" he asked. "I um..sort of marked your neck?" Gray frowned. "Natsu..." he said as he stopped moving along side Natsu. Natsu rubbed the back of his neck and chuckled. "Uh...I'm sorry?" he said sheepishly.

"Sorry is a start, but how am I going to explain the mark, what does it even look like?" Gray asked. "Well, it's uh...really dark like a bruise, but on your neck?" Natsu said still chuckling. "Glad you find this amusing." Gray muttered. Natsu offered Gray a smile. "I'll make it up to you..." he whispered as he stepped close. Gray cocked an eyebrow at the pinkette as he stepped close.

"What do you mean Natsu?" Gray asked as Natsu got in his personal space. Natsu reached up and unwrapped his scarf, revealing a scar on the side of his neck. "You can mark me, go on." he said, giving Gray access to his neck. Gray gulped as he looked at Natus neck, before he grabbed Natsu and spun them, pinning the pink haired male to the tree nearest them. Grays cool lips would latch onto the side of Natsus neck that was scar free, he'd suck hard to make sure he left a mark.

"Hhnn!" Natsu moaned, gripping the ice mages shoulders as his neck was sucked on. Gray chuckled a bit as he kept his mouth on the warm flesh of Natsus neck. "F-fuck Gray!" Natsu moaned, his hands gripping at Grays arms, they'd have been clutching the fabric of the ice mages shirt, but he'd lost it before he even got to Natsu before their bath time session.

Gray used his teeth to pull more of the skin into his mouth as he sucked greedily. "Nn..." Natsu panted. Gray smirked as he kept sucking on the flesh, he'd pull back and look at his handiwork, only to have Natsu pull him in for a fierce kiss. "Fucking. Tease." he ground out, causing the ice mage to chuckle. "You have no room to talk." Gray said, smirking.

With that the two boys made their way back to Erza and Lucy at their camp site for the night, surprisingly Gray could walk well enough, though he'd still have to explain the bruise on his neck. 

"So, what should I say about this hickey Natsu?" Gray asked, looking at his friend, and hopefully lover soon enough. Natsu chuckled and linked his own fingers behind his head as the two walked, his elbows pointing to the sides. "Whatever you want. You can say I pinned you down and ravaged you for all I care Gray." he said, hie green eyes looking at Gray.

"Well, I gave consent, so that would be a lie." Gray said. "Then we can just say we're lovers or something. They'll understand." Natsu said as he dropped his hands to his sides. Gray's face heated up a bit and he laughed. "That's fine by me, but are we really?" he asked.

"Do you want to be Gray?" Natsu asked, looking at the ice mage closely, the moonlight filtering down onto their forms as they stopped walking to talk. "I would actually. I've wanted you like that for awhile now." Gray said quietly, suddenly growing shy around the dragon slayer. Natsu grinned and wrapped an arm around Gray's shoulder. "Well, then we are now lovers, though I'd like to take you on a proper date sometime." Natsu said with a laugh.

Gray began laughing with him, and the two arrived at the camp together. "Welcome back boys, it's good to see you getting along so well." Erza said, not looking up from the pot of food she was still preparing. Lucy blinked as Gray and Natsu came into the view of the fire, the light showing the mark on Gray's neck. "Um...Gray is that?" She began. Gray covered the hickey with his hand suddenly and just nodded.

"Kyaaa! Oh my god you two hooked up finally!" Lucy squealed, causing Erza to put the wooden spoon she was cooking with down to look at the two boys. "So, you two finally got together huh? Let me see the mark Gray." Erza said. Gray gulped and removed his hand from his neck, revealing the huge purple mark Natsu had left on him.

"Congrats you two, dinner will be ready soon, so get comfortable on the log and we'll eat in a moment." Erza said. Gray was red-faced, and he sat next to Natsu who chuckled. "He's not the only one with a mark by the way." Natsu said with a grin. He pulled down his muffler and revealed the nice sized hickey Gray had left upon his neck.

Lucy fanned herself as she looked at the two boys. Natsu was grinning, and Gray's cheeks were red tinted.  _'They really are hot together.'_ Lucy thought as she looked at them. They were polar opposites, but they got along on jobs, and they protected one another really well. They complimented one another while also being opposing elements, the guild was going to be in for a surprise when the two came out as lovers, but they'd accept them, Fairy Tail wasn't a place to judge.

After the four of them ate the food Erza made, they all went into their tents. It would be the first time Gray and Natsu were sharing a tent as a couple. As they got comfortable, Gray and Natsu would cuddle into one another before falling asleep, both smiling.

 


	2. Through the Mountains and to Magnolia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On their trek back to Magnolia the group is attacked by an unknown enemy. It seems as if there is nothing wrong, but is there really...only time will tell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gratsu/NatRay (Yes both)  
> ErLu
> 
> I don't own Fairy Tail, I'm making nothing off this work of fan fiction.
> 
> This is something written from an rp I was in with my lover of 7 years before his passing last July, he'd wanted me to put it into story form for the longest time, so here it is.
> 
> Warnings: Yaoi, yuri(mild to moderate), Shonen-ai, explicit language, adult themes and situations. Possible mpreg, au, supernatural elements. Don't like? Don't read, you have been warned.

**Recap:**

_Lucy fanned herself as she looked at the two boys. Natsu was grinning, and Gray's cheeks were red tinted. 'They really are hot together.' Lucy thought as she looked at them. They were polar opposites, but they got along on jobs, and they protected one another really well. They complimented one another while also being opposing elements, the guild was going to be in for a surprise when the two came out as lovers, but they'd accept them, Fairy Tail wasn't a place to judge._

_After the four of them ate the food Erza made, they all went into their tents. It would be the first time Gray and Natsu were sharing a tent as a couple. As they got comfortable, Gray and Natsu would cuddle into one another before falling asleep, both smiling._

* * *

**The Next Morning: 06:00, Mountain in Fiore.**

* * *

Erza was the first to awaken, followed closely by her tent mate Lucy. The two girls took their tent down and began prepping what the group would be eating for breakfast. It was just some left over meat she had stored in case of emergencies, some eggs and what looked to be some sort of bread. It would be a simple, yet filling meal. As the scents of the food wafted through the morning air it roused the sleeping Dragon Slayer who was still entangled with his lover in their tent.

"Hmmm..." Natsu yawned, he stretched. He felt the chill of Gray's arm over his waist and couldn't help but grin. He'd reach down and thread his fingers through the other males hair, which in turn would rouse him. "Natsu?" Gray asked, his voice still heavy with sleep as he yawned and slowly retracted his arm from around his lovers waist. "Morning Gray." Natsu said, smirking as soon as the other male sat up, the hickey still right there in the open. "Morning Natsu." Gray responded. Natsu would grab Gray by his arms and claim his lips in a chaste kiss, before getting up and exiting the tent, leaving a flushed and seemingly surprised Ice Mage in his wake. 

"Good morning Natsu." Erza said. "Good morning!" Lucy laughed a bit. "Morning to you two as well." Natsu said, before he sat on a log, his legs spread slightly. Gray would exit the tent and stretch, his back popping slightly. "Morning everyone." Gray said with a slight yawn. Lucy giggled and Erza shook her head. Gray meandered over to where Natsu sat and plopped down next to the other male. He winced slightly as his ass made contact with the wood. "Ow." he muttered, causing Natsu to chuckle. 

"It's not funny you bastard." Gray hissed out, turning to glare slightly at Natsu. Natsu merely wrapped his arm around Gray's shoulders and pulls the other male closer to himself. "Oh relax Gray, the pain will subside eventually." Natsu said. Gray would merely mumble about a 'cocky Dragon Slayer who needed to be punished'. "Oh do I really?" Natsu asked with a grin. Gray turned crimson and turned his face away from Natsu, which of course led the other male to chuckle. "You're so fucking cute sometimes Gray." Natsu mumbled as he nuzzled the ice mages neck. "I am not cute!" Gray growled back, which caused Natsu to grab Gray fully by his shoulders and spin him so he was facing the Dragon Slayer. "You are to me." Natsu said as he looked into Gray's eyes before leaning forward and claiming the ice mages lips in a searing kiss.

Erza merely kept cooking as Lucy watched the two boys up until they kiss. She turned bright red as she stared and let out a little squeak, she'd turn and take a much deeper interest in Erza's cooking rather than watching the two boys making out so close to the two of them.

Natsu would eventually pull back, a thin trail of saliva still connected his lips to Gray's as Natsu wore a smug smirk on his face from the pink cheeks of the other male. "You're such a cheater Natsu." Gray said while panting slightly. "Nahh." Natsu said with a grin showcasing his teeth. "I just know what buttons to push to get you to react how I want you to." he said playfully, as he nudged the other male as he chuckled softly. "I'll get you back for this you know Natsu." Gray ground out, his voice laced with a tone of threat to the promise. "Oh I know you will ice block, and I can't fucking wait." Natsu said.

"Breakfast is ready boys." Erza was heard saying a few minutes later. The four of them would sit on the logs around the camp grounds and eat their small breakfast. "Alright, let's get to Magnolia!" Natsu said with a cheer. "I'm all fired up!" he yelled rather loudly. Lucy giggled. "Same old Natsu." she said. Erza nodded. "Yeah, no kidding." she said in agreement. Gray merely stared at the hyperactive Dragon Slayer, just what had he gotten himself into?

After the camp grounds were cleaned up, the tents packed and Natsu ate the fire, the four of them grabbed their belongings and began their trek home, all following the nose of the Dragon Slayer.

* * *

**Mountain in Fiore, 10:00**

* * *

While the Fairy Tail members walked through the mountains, there was a movement of something dark and mysterious near them, but not close enough for Natsu to notice for a great while. The sinister beings were watching the four young people with great interest, no others had ever wandered this far into the mountainous range of Fiore in a long while, and they were quite hungry.

"How is everyone doing so far?" Natsu was heard asking as the group was still walking along a really faded and partially shrouded path in the mountains. He certainly hadn't been lying about it getting hilly from where they were. Good thing the group took the time to gather some berries, edible plants and fill their canteens, it seemed as if this trek was going to take them awhile. Despite how close they were to Magnolia, the mountains were massive, and the hills were as well. 

"We're all doing good right now Natsu. We'll say when we need to rest or to cool down, the temperature is slowly rising so we may need to stop for water again here in a short while." Erza said. "Yeah, what she said." Lucy said in agreement. "What about you Gray?" Natsu asked. "I'm fine, should we need to get cooled down a bit before we can find a water source I can summon up some ice to keep us all slightly cooler while we search for it." Gray said. "Alright. At this pace we should make it home before nightfall." Natsu said. "I hope you're right Natsu." Lucy said. "I trust him, he knows the mountains and hills like the back of his hand from his childhood." Erza said. 

They gathered various nuts and more berries as long as they knew they were safe and stored them away in their bags for when they needed them. As the sun moved further up into the sky Gray would begin to watch the girls more closely. He knew out of the four of them the heat would effect Lucy the most. His body was always naturally cooler, so it would be moderately irritating for him, but he'd handle it.

* * *

**Mountain Path, Fiore, 11:45**

* * *

 

The four of them kept moving for awhile as the sun rose higher and higher as did the temperature on the trail. "It's starting to get really hot.." Lucy said, fanning herself lightly as she took her top off and revealed her bikini top underneath it. "There's a small pond with a river connected coming up soon, we can all take a small breather there. We can also replenish our water supply and have a small snack." Natsu said. "Sounds like a good idea." Erza said. 

The four of them walked for about twenty minutes more before they came across the pond Natsu had spoken of. "I'll catch some fish for us to eat. It'll help if we have some real protein as nuts will only go so far." he said. "I'll help him with the fishing. Lucy, you stay here and set up a small shaded area, Gray you help her." Erza said. "Alright." Gray said. "Okay." Lucy said in response.

Lucy grabbed the small metal poles they stored and extended them, Gray helped her lift the tarp on it, and attach it to the metal as the other two went to the nearby pond and fished. "So, you and Gray finally confessed your undying love for one another I take it?" Erza asked Natsu as the two sat side by side fishing. "Well, I caught him spying on me bathing, I sort of taunted him and flirted with him until he joined me." Natsu said with a chuckle. "What happened then?" Erza asked. "I kissed him." Natsu said with a shrug. Erza laughed a bit. "I have a feeling you two did a lot more than kiss." she said. "Oh, we did." Natsu said with a grin before licking his lips.

Lucy and Gray sat on chairs Gray had made. "Ahh, this feels nice on my skin, not too cold." Lucy sighed happily as she all but melted into the chair. "I love nature and all, but I'm still gettiing used to all this camping and what-not we do on our jobs." she admitted. "I know, it can be hard at first, but you'll get used to it." Gray said.

"So, you and Natsu huh?" Lucy asked, giggling a bit. Gray flushed and brought a hand to his face. "Yeah." he said. "You two are really hot together, you know that? Erza and I are part of the 'Fairy Tail Shippers Club' along with Mira, and the rest of the girls. Even Juvia." Lucy said. "Oh? What's that about?" Gray asked out of curiosity. "Well, a ship is essentially where we pair two people in the guild together who we think will work out, or hook up, set a date for when we think it will happen and place bets." Lucy said with a shrug. "Wait, a minute you bet on what people will get together when?" Gray asked. "Pretty much yeah. Some people bet that you and Natsu would be a lot older than you are now before you finally worked up the courage to admit to one another you were in love." Lucy said.

"You know Natsu, I had a feeling you and Gray might wind up together while after the train broke down. Of course a lot of people back at the guild thought you two were secretly dating already and just not ready to let us all know yet." Erza said. Natsu shrugged. "I've wanted to claim Gray for a few years now, I finally took the dive and did so last night." Natsu said. Erza looked at Natsu. "You claimed him?" she asked. "Not fully no, but he has my scent marking and he bears my hickey. It's only temporary, I'll wait as long as it takes for him to want me to actually mark him fully." Natsu said. The two of them had caught a few fish and were making their way back to the rest site. 

"Okay, let's use this bottled fire to light this again." Erza said as she lit a fire. Natsu skinned and deboned the fish as Erza got the fire ready and they then used two fireproof grilling baskets to grill the prepared fish. Erza tossed in some wild mushrooms, nuts and a few berries as well as some wild thyme and rosemary. "Anyone have any lemon?" Erza asked. "I do." Gray said as he pulled out a small vial of lemon extract. "That will work wonderfully!" Erza said as she took the offered vial and put a few drops on each of the fish as they were grilled. She then handed the vial back to Gray who put it back into his pocket.

Natsu flopped onto his back in the sunlight as it filtered through the trees. He closed his eyes for a moment while Erza cooked, and soon enough the food was ready. "After we eat we'll wait a bit and go swimming, the chilly water might help all of us cool down a bit." Natsu said as they sat around a table that Gray made. Surprisingly Natsu wasn't at all bothered by sitting on solid ice as they all ate. After they finished their food, they dismissed the table and got rid of the dishes they'd used. The four sat around and rested a bit as the sun began it's slow descent towards the horizon, it was now sometime past noon.

* * *

**Elsewhere, Same Mountain, Same Time**

* * *

There seemed to be some sort of gathering of darkness. Not darkness like of the Dark Wizard Zeref, but just darkness. Almost chaotic darkness. Something unknown to the Kingdom of Fiore had somehow managed to find it's way to the area, and it was targeting the four young Wizards of Fairy Tail that had wandered into it's path. Once the night came the four wouldn't know what hit them.

Of course, the darkness had no idea the group all held terrifying strength and abilities. It just wanted them, and it would find a way to get to them. Someway, somehow. Even if it had to follow them home. The pink one especially interested the dark being, the ability to control dragon fire was something that was rare, even where it came from.  _'Soon little Dragon Slayer...you will become mine.'_ it thought to itself with a dark chuckle as it swirled and vanished from the area in which it was spying on the group from. The sun was getting much too harsh, the dark being had to take refuge in some sort of dark place, a cave or the inside of a tree would be best.

* * *

**Back With Natsu and the Others, 13:30**

* * *

"Alright! Let's go swimming!" Natsu cheered. He merely jumped into the water in his clothes, mainly because he'd given Gray his boxers the night before. "You know, I'm surprised Gray." Erza said as she looked at him as she requipped into her bathing suit. "What are you surprised by?" Gray asked. "You haven't stripped at all since losing your shirt sometime yesterday." she said. Lucy laughed. "That's true!" she said. Gray shrugged. "I'm not sure why." he said, before jumping into the water in his clothes as well. Lucy merely removed her shoes, socks and skirt and dove in wearing her bikini. Erza jumped in shortly after Lucy. All four of them sighed in content happiness as the chilly mountain water washed over their heated bodies.

Natsu put his hands behind his head as he floated on his back and let the cold water wash over him. Gray swam over to him and chuckled. "Enjoying yourself flame breath?" he asked. "Yeah, this is nice." Natsu responded, which earned a chuckle from Gray. "Yeah, this is really nice." Gray said in agreement. "Ahhh, this is so nice." Lucy was heard moaning slightly, and Erza seemed to be nowhere in sight. Where could the Titania have gone? Natsu laughed. "Ooh, the girls are getting dirty over there." he said to Gray. Gray looked at Natsu then turned and looked where Lucy and Erza were, only he didn't spot Erza as she was submerged under the water. "Oh, I see what you mean." Gray said, before smirking and looking at his Dragon Slayer. 

Natsu laughed a bit as he dove under the water and rose up quickly. He'd just wanted to get his hair and face cooled down. "Ahh, that was a nice dip." he sighed as he went back to floating. After about an hour the four of them emerged from the water and the girls changed into their clothing again, they began once again making the trek back to their homes. "Are we going to tell the guild about us as soon as we get back?" Gray asked Natsu. "Sure, I don't see why not." Natsu said, grinning at his boyfriend.

Despite being a fire user, Natsu decided to remain wet from the dip in the water. The heat, while not unbearable was getting pretty warm even for him. He also felt as if there was something off about the whole situation. The reason they were walking back to Magnolia was due to the train trouble, but why did the train have trouble? Natsu normally didn't question things like this, but he couldn't help but wonder. Did someone, or rather  _something_ plan this? Just what was really going on? The group would walk for a few more hours. 

* * *

**Mountain in Fiore: 19:00**

* * *

 

"We should go ahead and call it here." Erza said as they arrived at another flat area. "Yeah, Erza is right. We'll set up camp here." Natsu said. "I'm going to scout for a spring to get water and fish for dinner." he finished. "I'm going to go with him." Gray said.

The dark being would chuckle as it saw the group stopping due to the night rapidly approaching. Gray would grab Natsu's forearm. "Natsu, is there something wrong?" Gray asked. "No, there's nothing wrong, what made you think that Gray?" Natsu asked as he looked at the clearly concerned ice mage. "You've been watching everything so closely for the past couple hours, I was just worried something was going on." Gray said.

"It's probably just my imagination going overboard again Gray, it's nothing honest. If I really feel something is wrong, I'll let you know." Natsu grinned at his boyfriend. "Alright, well let's get to looking for that water source." Gray said as he fell in step with Natsu. The two would look around for a short while and then they'd head back to camp. "Alright, there is a little spring nearby, I think it's connected to the river we camped by last night." Natsu said as the boys arrived back at the camp. 

"That's good, I know we're all going to get sick of fish eventually, but could you go catch a few for dinner?" Erza asked. "I'm going to do one better." Natsu said. "I saw a buck nearby, I'm going to kill it so we can have meat." he finished. "Wow, I never thought you'd kill wild animals for food." Erza said. "How do you think I ate when I was with Igneel?" Natsu asked looking at Erza. "Oh, right. Sorry." Erza laughed.

"Gray, you stay with the girls. I'll be back before you know it." Natsu said. He'd head off and go find the buck he saw, once he found it, Natsu would quickly kill the animal, and begin gathering the meat and fur from it. You never know when something would come in handy. Once it was all gathered and cleaned, Natsu would head back to the camp. "Here's the meat guys." Natsu said with a grin. "Good job Natsu!" Lucy said. "I also found some wild mushrooms and root vegetables." Natsu finished, he'd give them everything he got.

The group would converse and smile. They'd laugh as they talked and ate dinner. "Alright, let's get some sleep so we can get to Magnolia in the morning." Erza said. "Good night." Lucy said. "Good night." Gray said. "Night." Natsu said. The four would go to bed.

* * *

**Mountain in Fiore: 00:15**

* * *

Natsu would have his arm slung around Gray's waist as the two cuddled in their tent. The dark entity that had been following their movements had waited until the camp was fully asleep before it would enter, heading directly for Natsu, the one it targeted.  _"You're mine little Dragon."_ the creature said. 

Natsu would be sleeping peacefully, and then he'd feel a sudden burning that wasn't pleasant on the side of his neck, opposite of the hickey Gray had left on him. 

Erza, Lucy and Gray were all sleeping peacefully until that moment, because the three of them were awoken by Natsu's bloodcurdling scream. "AGGGGGGHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!" 

"NATSU!" Erza, Lucy and Gray yelled out.

* * *

**To be continued...**

**This time the wait won't almost be a year. I've been through a lot in the past few months. I'm currently recovering from dual cancer surgery and it's been rough.**

**I hope you all don't hate me too much. Until next time!**

 

 


	3. Fire Dragon and Darkness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Natsu felt that there was something off about the whole situation, but he never felt the urge to let the others know because he thought it might have perhaps been his nerves on edge for some reason, or him overthinking things as he was prone to do on occasion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gratsu/NatRay (Yes both)  
> ErLu
> 
> I don't own Fairy Tail, I'm making nothing off this work of fan fiction.
> 
> This is something written from an rp I was in with my lover of 7 years before his passing last July, he'd wanted me to put it into story form for the longest time, so here it is.
> 
> Warnings: Yaoi, yuri(mild to moderate), Shonen-ai, explicit language, adult themes and situations. Possible mpreg, au, supernatural elements. Don't like? Don't read, you have been warned.

**Recap:**

_Natsu would have his arm slung around Gray's waist as the two cuddled in their tent. The dark entity that had been following their movements had waited until the camp was fully asleep before it would enter, heading directly for Natsu, the one it targeted. "You're mine little Dragon." the creature said. _

_Natsu would be sleeping peacefully, and then he'd feel a sudden burning that wasn't pleasant on the side of his neck, opposite of the hickey Gray had left on him._

_Erza, Lucy and Gray were all sleeping peacefully until that moment, because the three of them were awoken by Natsu's bloodcurdling scream. "AGGGGGGHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!"_

_"NATSU!" Erza, Lucy and Gray yelled out._

* * *

 

"Natsu!" Gray said as he tried to get to his lover.  _"This one is mine, ice mage."_ a dark voice said. There in front of Gray would be Natsu, but something would be wrong, there'd be blood pouring from a strange wound on his neck, on the side that his scar was. "G-Gray..." Natsu said with a pain laced voice as he reached out for Gray's hand which was outstretched. The ice mage was still in the tent, and Natsu had been moved outside of it, his head was tilted to an almost obscene angle and his green eyes were fogging over as if he was about to either pass out or die. "LET NATSU GO YOU BASTARD!" Gray yelled. "Ice Make: Lance!" he cried out, sending multiple ice lances at the shadowy figure, only for the magic to dissolve before reaching it.

"Who is there!? I DEMAND YOU SHOW YOURSELF!" Erza called out, having requipped to one of her armor sets.  _"You'll know in due time requip mage."_ the voice said in a low hiss. Before anyone at the camp would know what happened, Natsu would slump forward, his eyes rolling into the back of his head. "NATSU!" Gray yelled, rushing to Natsu's side, he'd roll the fire mage onto his back and lift him gently. "Erza! Please tell me you have some sort of healing lacrima or something!" Gray cried out, he was clearly concerned for Natsu, they all were. "N-Natsu's...Natsu is...he's bleeding...from his neck." Lucy said, her voice laced with terror. 

"Natsu, please wake up. Natsu!" Gray said, gently shaking the fire dragon slayer's shoulders as tears began pooling in his eyes. "Don't do this to me, to us! We need you! Wake up! Please!" Gray begged. "Here's some bandages Gray, I say we pack up and get moving now. Magnolia can't be too far from us, we need to get Natsu to the guild and to help." Erza said. 

"I'll take Natsu's tent down Gray, you're going to be the one carrying him, I'll place his bag with my things for the time being, to make it easy for all of us to get out of the woods. We can't afford another one of us to be taken down like Natsu was, I couldn't even see what was attacking him, but it injured him badly, and we need to get him help as fast as possible." Erza said. Gray would nod, he'd be cradling the smaller males head in his lap. He never really noticed how Natsu stood a few inches shorter than him, then again he never really cared. He'd pick Natsu up, making sure to keep his head even as everything in the camp was packed and ready to go. It may have been midnight, but they needed to get home fast, for Natsu's sake.

* * *

**Mountains: 00:48**

* * *

Gray was carrying Natsu in his arms, not complaining about the excess weight or anything as Natsu had bled through the bandages more than once already. The dark entity would be cackling with glee as the mages ran from the woods with his present slowly infecting the unsuspecting fire mage. The boy had a lot of power, and the entity was going to try its hardest to get that power as its own.

Natsu would begin sweating and groaning in pain as whatever the entity did to him began taking effect. "Shit, Erza! He's burning up, more so than usual!" Gray said, he'd try to ice Natsu to keep his temperature somewhat regular. It would work for the time being as Natsu stopped sweating and groaning, falling back into his unconscious state in his lovers arms.

* * *

**Near Sabertooth Guild Hall: 01:23**

* * *

 

Erza would be running ahead of the group, Lucy hot on her heels as Gray carried Natsu just a few paces behind the girls. "I see lights!" Erza called out as they kept running forward. "Thank the gods!" Gray said as they reached a town. "This isn't Magnolia..." Lucy said as the group saw the area they were in. "Wait, Sabertooth is here! Sting and Rogue could probably help Natsu!" Lucy said. Gray would grimace, Sting obviously had a thing for Natsu, and it never sat well with Gray in the first place. Especially when Sting would get right up in Natsu's face like he was going to kiss him, it made Gray want to punch the smug blond in his face. 

Before Gray even realized it, the group would be at the Sabertooth guild hall. "Please let someone be awake!" Gray said as he looked at Natsu. "Help!" Erza called out loud enough that at least one member of the Sabertooth guild that lived in the hall would hopefully awaken. "Please help us! We need your help or Natsu is going to die!" Lucy called out, her voice cracking as she cried. She didn't even realize that she'd begun crying until she felt the wetness on her cheeks.

* * *

**Inside Sabertooth Guild Hall: 01:27**

* * *

Sting would sit up and rub his eyes. "What's going on?" he asked aloud, not expecting an answer of course.  _"Natsu is going to die!"_ Sting heard. "What!? Natsu-san no!" Sting would pull his clothes on quickly and run towards the voices. "I don't think anyone is coming." Erza sighed. "I don't even know how far this is from Magnolia." she finished. "Natsu, hang on...please." Lucy sniffled. "What's wrong with Natsu-san?" Sting asked as he opened the doors to the Sabertooth guild hall. "We don't know. He got attacked by something in the woods while we were camping and passed out from his injury. He keeps bleeding through the bandages. Do you have a medical mage?" Erza asked.

"Yeah, I'll have to go wake him up, but let's get you guys inside first." Sting said, he'd lock the guild hall doors behind the group after they entered, he of course didn't like the fact that Gray was the one carrying Natsu. "The infirmary is this way." Sting said, leading the Fairy Tail mages to the infirmary. "Lay Natsu-san there, I'll go and get Rufus." Sting finished, pointing at the bed. Gray would comply, laying Natsu on the bed as Sting left the room to retrieve Rufus, the mage who could use any magic he'd seen or read about.

Rufus and Sting would walk into the infirmary. "Oh this situation is indeed a dire one, I apologize for questioning you Master Sting." Rufus said. "Please clear the sides of the bed, I'll do what I can to ease your friends suffering and hopefully close his wound I can see he is bleeding quite heavily." Rufus went on. He'd tap his temple and a soft glow would surround Natsu's body on the bed. Natsu's face would visibly relax, and he'd stop panting as Rufus cast whatever he cast on him. "There, his wound is healed to the best of my ability, and he should be fine come morning. You should all get some rest as well, I can tell you're all fatigued." Rufus said, looking at Gray, Lucy and Erza.

"I'll take you all to a guest room, if you wish to move Natsu-san to be with you three that is also fine." Sting said. "Sorry our rooms aren't as extravagant as those at Fairy Tail, but the beds should suffice at the least." he finished. Gray would pick Natsu up again as he set to follow Sting. Erza and Lucy would follow Sting as well, he'd lead them to a room that had three beds in it. "Sorry there aren't four beds, but it will work for the night, right?" he asked. "Yes, this is fine thank you Sabertooth Master Sting." Erza said. 

Erza and Lucy would walk into the room first, followed by Gray who carried Natsu. "Put Natsu on the middle bed, that way if anything changes one of us can fetch someone for help." Erza said. Gray would nod, he'd tuck Natsu into the bed in the middle, then take the one on the far side of the room, while the girls slept nearest the window. The moonlight would cast an eerie glow into the room.

"Sleep well." Sting said, shutting their door and heading to his room across the hall. He wanted to make sure if anything happened he'd be the first to know. Erza would wrap her arms around Lucy as the two fell into a light slumber, and Gray would stare at Natsu for awhile before he'd finally succumb to his fatigue.

* * *

**Inside Sabertooth Guild Hall: 09:00**

* * *

Natsu wouldn't make a sound through the entire night, and come morning he'd be totally tangled in the bedding. Lucy would giggle at the sight of the spiky pink hair sticking in every direction as Natsu slept on the bed. "We'll have to wait for him to awaken, I don't want to risk causing more harm to him." Erza said. Gray would have been the first up despite being the last to fall asleep. "Natsu sure is a messy sleeper." He with a laugh. 

Sting would knock on the door. "You can come in." Erza said. Sting would walk into the room. "Good morning, I was wondering if you four were going to join us for breakfast?" Sting asked. "Yes, we would like that very much." Erza smiled. "Fooood." Natsu mumbled as he finally woke up. "NATSU!" Lucy exclaimed. "Come on fire breath, get up and out of bed so we can go eat." Gray said. "Bite me ice princess." Natsu mumbled as he detangled himself from the blankets and sheets. His hair would be messy and sticking up in various places, he'd peel the bandage off his neck. "What the hell happened?" he asked looking at Erza, Lucy and then Gray. 

"We don't know, there was something at the camp, and you were trying to protect us from it I think." Lucy said. "All three of us woke up from your scream, and when we saw you, you were bleeding from the side of your neck. We brought you here." she finished. "Yes, it is as Lucy says. We don't know what happened to you, but we're all glad you're awake and hungry. That's our Natsu," Erza smiled.

"Huh, okay. Oh hey Sting!" Natsu grinned at the white dragon slayer. "Good morning Natsu-san, as I was saying breakfast is waiting and you're all welcome to join us." Sting said. "Thanks!" Natsu said. He'd make the bed he'd been sleeping on, much to the surprise of everyone else in the room. "Come on, I want some grub!" Natsu said, grabbing Sting's wrist and dragging him out of the room by it. "Ah, Natsu-san please let go." Sting said. "Oh, sorry." Natsu said, letting go of Sting's wrist. Gray, Erza and Lucy would follow the two. 

"It's nothing Gray, Natsu was just excited to see a friend." Lucy said. "Besides, he grabbed his wrist, not his hand." she finished. "I know you're right, but I can't help but feel a bit jealous. Sting is a dragon slayer like Natsu. They've got more in common." Gray said. "That's nonsense. You and Natsu have a lot in common too." Erza said.

There would be a grand breakfast feast set up. "Holy hell that's a lot of food!" Natsu said, jumping in excitement. Gray would smile fondly at how cute Natsu was acting. Who knew the tough guy act was to hide such an adorable side to the dragon slayer. "Come on Gray! Let's get some food!" Natsu said, running to Gray and grabbing his hand to drag him to the table. This action was not unseen by the Sabertooth members, Sting or Rogue.

Erza and Lucy would giggle and shake their heads at the boys as they made their way to seats to eat as well. "Natsu-san, are you and Gray?" Sting asked. "No, we're not mated." Natsu said. "We're dating, not mated." he said through mouthfuls of food. Rogue and Sting ate the same way Natsu did, fast and messy. The Sabertooth members didn't seem bothered by it, and Gray, Lucy and Erza were all used to Natsu's messiness.

Natsu, Sting and Rogue would all let out huge belches rather close together causing everyone at the table to laugh. "Sorry." Natsu said as he rubbed the back of his neck. "There's nothing to be sorry about Natsu." Yukino said. "You burping just shows that the food was enjoyable and you liked it." she smiled. "Thanks Yukino." Natsu said. Yukino would smile and go back to eating her food. 

"So, were you guys on your way back from a job?" Sting asked. "Yeah, but something happened to the trains, so we had to huff it through the woods to get home." Natsu said. "I felt like something was off about the situation, but not anything bad until last night before I got attacked." he went on. "The fact that we wound up here rather than Magnolia means there's a whole lot more to this situation." he finished, not knowing the entity intentionally led them here so Natsu could get to the white and shadow dragon slayers as well.

"Well, the trains are up and running now, and if you want we can have a member or two accompany you to make sure nothing else weird happens." Sting offered. "I think that sounds like a good idea." Erza said. 

"I agree with Erza." Natsu said. "Given the fact that I was attacked, even if it was in the middle of the night, having someone else there to ensure we're not led into another trap or something is a good idea." he finished. Gray would nod. "As much as I hate to agree with the pyro, he's right. We'd been heading to Magnolia, but we wound up here due to whatever was interfering with Natsu's nose." he said. 

Erza would laugh as Natsu made a funny face. "Maybe there was a reason you were led here." Sting said with a shrug. "We won't know because we're not going back into the woods." Lucy said. "At least not for a long while." she finished.

The Fairy Tail mages, plus Sting and Rogue of Sabertooth would make their way to Magnolia via the train, the three dragon slayers suffering the entire ride. "I told you...it's not...just me." Natsu groaned. 

* * *

**Magnolia Train Station: 12:29**

* * *

"Solid ground!" Natsu yelled, throwing himself on the ground and all but kissing it as they got off the train. "Woohoo! We're home!" he cheered. Sting would shake his head, he'd never really seen Natsu like this, but then again he never really got to hang out with the pinkette now that he was a guild master, so he was going to enjoy the time that he could spend with his idol and not so secret crush. It was obvious to everyone aside from Natsu himself.

"Thank you guys!" Natsu said to them. "We're home now and I don't feel like I'm going to die anymore, so I really appreciate everything you've done for me." he smiled. "It was nothing Natsu-san, I know if it were Rogue or I you would have done the same." Sting said. "Yeah, because we're friends." Natsu grinned. His teeth would look a bit odd, but then again, nothing about Natsu was really all that normal to begin with.

The six would make their way to the Fairy Tail guild hall. Natsu would kick the doors open. "WE MADE IT BACK ALIVE!" he yelled out, causing the guild members to laugh a bit. Erza then Lucy would walk in, followed by Gray and then Sting and Rogue. "GRAY-SAMA! YOU'RE BACK!" Juvia cried out, running towards the ice user to tackle him into a hug.

 Gray would pat Juvia on her head. "Thank you for the welcome back Juvia, but we need to speak to the master." Gray said. "Oh, the master isn't here yet. His train was delayed, he'll be here within an hour." Mira said. "Thank you Mira." Lucy said. The team, plus Sting and Rogue would make their way to Team Natsu's table. They'd sit and chat, talking about this, that and the other while they waited for Makarov to arrive.

Natsu seemed a bit agitated, he kept looking around, and he was scratching at his arm a bit idly. "Are you alright Natsu?" Erza asked. "Yeah, I'm just worried." Natsu said. "What if that thing that attacked our camp goes after someone else?" he asked. "Don't worry, I'm sure everyone will be fine." Erza said, smiling and placing a had on Natsu's shoulder in a way to reassure him. "Thank you Erza, you're right." Natsu said, seeming to calm down a bit. 

* * *

**Magnolia Train Station: 13:50**

* * *

Makarov would finally arrive back, he'd begin making his way towards the guild hall. For once no negative paperwork came from the meeting with the council, in fact that seemed pleased with how the guild was being run and how all the members were acting. _'Hopefully the good news will keep coming.'_ Makarov thought to himself. He'd then walk into the guild hall. 

"Welcome back master, how did the meeting with the council go?" Mira asked. "It went great, they had nothing negative to say about anyone for once." Makarov said. "That's great news! Natsu, Erza, Lucy and Gray came back. THey were accompanied by Sabertooth's master Sting and Rogue as well. They said they needed to speak to you." Mira said. "Come on kids, let's go talk in my office." Makarov said. Natsu and the others would follow Makarov.

* * *

**Hopefully this chapter is adequate. I'll be posting the next one within a few days to a week. Keep an eye out!**

**Flames will be fed to Natsu, he likes them.**


End file.
